Loser Like Me
by 40Mangax7
Summary: Amu has a secret reason for pretending to be unathletic, lazy, stupid, and ugly. Not that her school knows that. The ugly Hinamori Amu seems to be failing her elective classes and of course the school idol whom hates her and she hates back is her tutor. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: IM SORRY IF THE PARAGRAPHS AREN'T INDENTED OR SPACED! I HAVE IT LIKE THAT ORIGINALLY BUT WHEN I PUBLISH IT SCREWS UP! Btw that's all in caps so I could get your attention maybe. Well... ENJOY! And yes I do name all my fanfics after songs.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA AND I AM not proud in any way, whatsoever.

Ikuto's POV

Hinamori Amu was a disgrace. Every day at school she'd come wearing. A big barf green over coat, baggy jeans, huge dark-lens glasses, and her messy brown hair was toppled over her head. I didn't like her at all, not that I had a reason to hate her.

Saaya spoke as if she was part of my group. My group was consisted of Utau, Kukai, Rima, Nagihiko, Kairi, and Yaya. They all had some kind of appeal that made them popular.

"Why would anyone dress in such a way? Does she, he, IT have any pride?" Saaya was indeed my girlfriend. I thought she'd be fun in the beginning but it turns out she's just a slut who thinks she knows what guys want.

Saaya eyed me trying to be seductive," Ikuto-koi, when should I be at your house tonight?"

I scoffed, she thought she had me around her finger," No need, I'm done with you Saaya. You really aren't as interesting as you seemed before we started dating."

Saaya ran away screaming and crying. I looked at Hinamori alone at her table eating her lunch. One of the teachers went up to Hinamori and told her something that made her leave the lunchroom. The teacher then approached me.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you're needed in the vice principal's office." The teacher said with a deep tone of authority. I obliged. When I walked into the vice principal's private office I was surprised to see none other than the loser Hinamori Amu.

"Ikuto, sit down. Cat nip?" I jumped at his offer.

"Tsukasa... I am not an actual cat." My cheeks nearly turned pink. I bet the loser was mocking me in her mind.

"Well, to be blunt, Amu you need your elective grades raised. You are very bright but in music and in gym, you are failing miserably." Hinamori lifted her covered face abruptly.

Tsukasa continued," Ikuto, whom in which excels in both, will help you over the summer. At the end of summer you will take a test. In order to get into the college YOU wanted to apply at, you must pass these classes." My eyes were wide and I nearly fell out of my chair.

Every weekday for two hours I'd be wasting my time with the gruesome creature, Hinamori Amu. Hinamori nodded and stormed out of the room without another word. Tsukasa leaned towards me.

He whispered," She's a heck of a lot more capable than you think." I took the chance to be a smart ass.

"Oh, so it is a girl." That only got me a book in my face and detention. Summer is going to be boring as hell with that chick.

I felt my sister, Utau, jumping up and down trying to wake me up," Last day of school! Last day of school!"

I groaned and turned over in my bed," 5 more minutes, Nemo." Although it was a very short five minutes before Utau flipped the mattress.

Utau smirked triumphantly," You have to go to that Hinamori's house after school. All she does during electives is smile at these lame looking magazines and books. She doesn't even participate in p.e. or music so she must be pudgy under that huge barf green trench coat! And have the disgusting voice. "I laughed a bit and pushed Utau out of the doorway. Who knows what Amu's house looks like, what she's like.

Amu's POV

I would have to waste most of my summer acting like an idiot in front of someone I despise. And I have to talk to him. I actually have no problem physically or with my voice. I work out daily and I sing all the time with my little sister, Ami.

But no one, can know that.

~After School, First Tutoring Session~

Ikuto's POV

I forced myself to wait for Hinamori by the school's gate. She basically tripped her way over here. I sighed and clenched my fists at how she was taking her time.

She raised a hand as if to say hi. I ignored her and began walking. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and Hinamori pointed in the opposite direction we were going in. I smacked my head and followed her considering SHE actually knew where she lived.

It would take us a good thirty minutes before arriving at her house because she was constantly hitting her elbow or shin on something completely out of the path. I eyed her wondering if she meant to look clumsy but it wouldn't make sense why.

I grabbed her arm after she hit her toe on a crack in the sidewalk for the ninth time," What are you trying to do? Kill yourself so you don't have to spend a simple two hours with me?" I stared into her huge glasses but failed to find her eyes and thus couldn't see her reaction.

Hinamori jerked her arm back and to my surprise spoke," I'm sorry. I am told I'm very clumsy. I didn't mean to mistake you." I was left shocked to hear a normal voice. Nothing special but not gross like Utau and I joked about. Her voice almost sounded strained though, but not like she was sick.

I scoffed and we reached her house soon. I was more surprised to see a nice light brown, brick house with a lot of flowers. Hinamori's mom opened the door.

"Oh Amu-chan and Tsukiyomi! Please come in. Tsukiyomi, come sit while Amu changes into work-out clothes. You can tutor her on the screened-in patio." I nodded. The nickname Amu-chan sounded cute and totally unfitting for her. I had been a little anxious to see what Hinamori's room looked like but maybe I was better off avoiding it.

Am- Hinamori came clumsily running down the steps. She was wearing baggy sweat pants and hoodie. I was guided onto the patio and it suddenly got bright that I shielded my eyes. I saw a treadmill, a few weights, and a few music pieces were already set up. I sweat dropped, how could Hinamori work-out in those clothes.

I instructed her," Fifteen minutes on the treadmill on speed 5 and two sets of twenty-five biceps curls on each arm. Then we can get started on practicing the notes of 'Take Me or Leave Me'." (Don't own. From the Broadway musical, Rent.) I noticed Hinamori gulp and I smirked to myself.

We had wasted a lot of time getting to her house so we only had about an hour left. I was happy to see Hinamori make a fool of herself but I was interrupted.

Hinamori stepped on the treadmill and her mom came into the room," Tsukiyomi, could you help me move something really quick?"

I hesitantly nodded and followed her," Please call me Ikuto. I don't like people being so formal with me." Hinamori's mom perked up and picked up one side of a table and I helped move it upstairs to a different room. I didn't see the point of it but then she asked my to help her move a few chairs downstairs.

I finally got back to tutoring Hinamori after about forty minutes of doing useless favors for her mom. Hinamori had already finished her work-out a good ten minutes ago. I crept into the room to find Hinamori asleep.

I angered at her carelessness," Hinamori! Why are you asleep?"

She groggily sat up," What?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay in my mind, the ending of chapter one is foreshadowing but that's probably just because I know what's gonna happen... YAY AUTHORS! Well here is the next dippedy do da chapter update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara... Don't remind me!

Amu's POV

I woke up to Ikuto yelling at me. I had fallen asleep because I had already worked out early this morning and was very tired.

I sat up groggily," What?" Ikuto sighed impatiently.

"I said; why the freak did you fall asleep during tutoring time?" I was a little confused.

I reminded myself not to talk a lot," I don't know." I muttered and fakely hit my elbow on the table but it looked like Tsukiyomi didn't buy it so I tripped over the chair leg too.

Tsukiyomi gave up," Fine, tutoring session is over. But if you want to get into that college then you have to try and pass that test at the end of the summer." With that Tsukiyomi was out the door but I knew he'd be back tomorrow.

My mother entered the room and gave me a thumbs up. And with that, I ran upstairs into my pink bedroom and changed into a black pleated skirt and a pink cross over tank top with a white shirt under it. I removed my itchy wig and brushed through my pink locks.

I whispered to myself in relief," Thank God." I flipped down on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

Ikuto's POV

I reached in my pocket for my keys as I approached my house. However I didn't feel a thing. I checked my other pockets and still didn't find them.

I sighed," I must've left them at Hinamori's house." I turned around and walked hastily towards Hinamori's house and the walk lasted only about eight minutes. I rang the door bell.

"Oh my Ikuto-san, Amu just went to your house to give you your keys. If she had your number you could've avoided this." Ms. Hinamori snickered and I stood confused but with a composed face on.

"Thank you, excuse me." I was about to head out to find that revolting Hinamori when Ms. Hinamori grabbed my shoulder sheepishly.

"Please find her quickly. And take this umbrella with you. It... it's gonna storm soon." I detected a hint of concern in her voice so I grabbed the umbrella and started speed walking. I walked many different routes to my house but didn't find Hinamori. Luckily my parents aren't going to be home for the week so I don't have to worry about a curfew.

I started to get pissed off but certainly not worried," Hinamori, I don't care how ugly you are right now! Just stop hiding and get out here!" I rushed down yet another alley, my face wet from the rain and a large thunder sounded.

I heard a whimper from inside of a gazebo in the park. I looked towards it and saw an ugly green color that could only be Hinamori. I walked towards calmly until another bolt of lightning hit and thunder sounded again. Hinamori gasped loudly had shook under the little table in the gazebo.

'Man,' I thought,' This would be a lot better if she were cute.'

I crept closer to her," Hinamori? You're mother told me to come find you are you okay? Why are you shaking?" She didn't answer me until her scream from a loud thunder was heard.

"You're afraid of thunder?" I wanted to smile almost at how cute it seemed but that was an odd thought and she was in fact, not cute. I put my hand towards her for her to take.

She didn't look at me and was covering her head with her huge jacket; basically, she was engulfed in barf green. Hinamori began to get up carefully and I was losing my patience so I pulled her arm and caused her to let go of her jacket. Her glasses fell of and broke in the process.

I felt guilty," Sorry I have a temper." I covered my mouth, why am I apologizing? I opened the umbrella and we continued to her house as we walked under it. Mostly Hinamori since it wasn't a big umbrella. I may not like her but I'm not completely rude.

I groaned at her still walking with her coat covering her," Were under the umbrella, you can take your coat off of your head now." Hinamori didn't respond but after a minute shook her head.

"I know you're not happy with your looks but it's not good to cover your head with something wet and cold. You could get sick you know." She shook her head again. Why was I worrying about this? I stopped moving and once and for all yanked down her jacket.

I heard Hinamori gasp as she fell. However she didn't appear to be Hinamori. She had longish pink locks and large golden eyes. I stood in a weird stance as I gazed down at her beautiful crying face as she sadly glared up at me.

I freaked," H-Hinamori?" I was to shocked to help her up so she got up easily herself. Hinamori took off her coat which revealed her wearing a plain red dress and some silver jewelry.

"My mother and I were supposed to be going to a party but I found your keys and I couldn't call you so I walked to your house and the storm hit. I've always been deathly afraid of lightning storms." I laughed and put a smirk on.

I looked Hinamori up and down," Was that some odd way of asking for my number?" I expected her to smiled or blush but instead she slapped me harshly.

"Just because you know I'm not ugly anymore doesn't mean I want a guy flirting with me or asking me out... Because if I turn him down, he'll still want me." Amu sniffles and began to run home, throwing my keys at me in the process.

What did she mean by, still want her? I mean she is gorgeous surprisingly but... Why did she sound as if she was speaking from experience?

I tried to chase Amu but she sprinted away quickly. I guess sucking at p.e. and music was just so no one would know how great she is. It's too bad I can't tell anyone about this. If Amu showed her actual self she would be very popular.

My eyes widened, popular... with guys too. I shook my head. I shouldn't care and Amu isn't interested in dating anyone. I tried to fall asleep thinking positively but more thoughts and questions of Amu and her past filled my head.

I have to find some way to get her to tell me. And how to get the rest of my friends to see her. I mean I think she should at least hang out with some people. My friends would be perfect because they don't get sucked into other people's looks. I don't know what Amu's real personality is like but I can't see it being very charming.

I drifted off to a deep sleep with Amu's beautiful voice, rather than her fake scratchy voice, ringing in my head. My cell phone started to ring as soon as I got comfy. I groggily got up.

I yawned and answered it," Mushi Mushi?"

" Ikuto-san are you okay? I know you made it home, Amu told me. You saw here normal self eh? Isn't she cute? I think she's positively gorgeous but she's worried about desperate guys that may- oh no never mind I can't tell you! By the way I'm sorry to call you at sub a late hour but I just found your number and I wanted to make sure you're okay!" The woman's voice was very hyper and her words were rushed.

I blinked a few times and absorbed everything she said little by little," Who is this?" The lady's voice laughed.

"Oh Ikuto-kun sorry, it's Ms. Hinamori! I found your number. By the way would you like Amu's number? She refuses to give it to you."

I smirked devilishly," Of course Ms. Hinamori that would be most helpful." Ms. Hinamori laughed and read the number to me as I eagerly wrote it down. I thanked her and we hung up.

I outta put this number to good use later.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Guten Tag! Aloha! Ni hao! And of course KONICHAWA! Here is the much waited for third chapter! I now do realize that this story is similar to Hiding Behind Glasses but I didn't realize that at all! I promise! I've had this idea for almost a year now. Okay well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara but that doesn't matter right now!

Amu's POV

I was about to unlock the door to my house, it was very early in the morning and Ikuto and I had our second tutoring session today. I needed sleep. Luckily I can actually do my best for the tutoring. I was never planning on failing the test at the end of the summer anyway.

Anyway, I was about to unlock it when my phone rang and made me jump. I answered it.

"H-hello?" I still stood outside of the door for some reason.

"Amu... I see you." I held back a scream at the sound of the deep voice. I nervously tried to jam my keys into the door while finding the right key.

I screamed into the phone while I did," Who the hell is this?" I wanted to cry and prayed it wasn't happening all over again. I prayed and wondered, who could it be? I've been hiding myself for almost over year now!

"Doesn't matter. I know you and I'm coming." Tears started pouring all over my face and I whimpered loudly as I tried to open the door. I wasn't smart tonight and wasn't wearing my disguise when I made my quick last minute run to the post office.

I wanted to yell for help but my voice wouldn't let me. I was helpless right outside of my house. I was about to pound on the door when one arm covered my mouth and the other wrapped around my waist. My screams were muffled and tears were coming out of my eyes faster.

Suddenly I heard playful laughter and looked at my capture, Ikuto.

I cried more and fell to the ground. Ikuto finally looked at my face. His eyes widened and he immediately stopped laughing and put and hand on my shoulder as he bent down to the ground.

"I-I-Ikuto?" I cried into my knees loudly.

"Amu, I didn't know you'd be that scared. I only meant to tease you." Something clicked on Ikuto's face that I barely noticed throughout my tears.

Ikuto asked sternly," Did something like this happen to you before?" I shuddered and suddenly clutched shirt and he fell backwards with me crying into his chest.

Ikuto spoke more softly and brought inside my house," Amu, I'm unspeakably sorry and I wish I had never done it. If you'd like to never see me again, I'd understand." I felt Ikuto get off of the bed and unconsciously I grabbed his shirt tail.

"No Ikuto, please don't leave me alone." Ikuto stared back at me shocked but then he smiled and lied down on my bed with me.

Ikuto smiled as I sobbed lightly in his shirt. I felt overwhelmed with comfort as he protectively wrapped his arms around me.

Ikuto whispered as we were about to drift into sleep," You can tell me later." And with that, I fell into a deep unknowing slumber.

I woke up about ten with Ikuto's sapphire eyes sadly staring at me.

"Amu, I'm sorry." Ikuto apologized again. I tried to smile but I was still unhappily remembering not only this morning's occurrence but also the one before.

I put my hand on Ikuto's shoulder," I'd like to forgive you but it was very traumatizing for me." Ikuto frowned honestly.

"I thought you were gonna tell me about what happened to you before." I gazed up at him. Ikuto still wanted to know? Fine, I'll tell him all my secrets like he hasn't treated my like crap the last year of my life.

I harshly told him," You can't reveal it and you can't use it against me." Ikuto nodded and I sighed.

"Two years ago at my old school, many guys fawned over me. I didn't wear my disguise and always tried to look my best. I had a 'cool & spicy' attitude to go with it, as people used to say. And I was asked out by a cute popular guy and thought, why not? But he was a lot more than just a pretty face," I held back tears but I'm sure Ikuto could hear them in my voice," and not in the good way."

Ikuto still sat on my bed listening intently," Well I went to the place I was supposed to meet him at and him and four other guys jumped me." I stopped for a second; I could barely stand to continue.

"They tied me onto a chair and stripped me down to nothing but my… under garments in a nearby closed building. They planned to rape me but in the end all they did was play with me and hurt me. It's been almost a year. I only got away safely because one of my mom's friends heard me screaming and recognized my voice and called the police who arrested the boys. I swore to the boy who had asked me out that I'd kill him some day and the police didn't mind when I kicked him with all of my power in his gut and he fell to the ground and my mom's friend took me away. I have much respect for that lady to today and my mother and I hang out with her a lot." I looked Ikuto in the eyes and he showed a look of remorse, regret, sadness, and anger.

Ikuto finally spoke," I'd like to meet this lady, Amu." I blushed at the Amu I stead of the usual Hinamori.

I stuttered," W-why is t-that?"

Ikuto looked at me with determined and serious eyes," I'd like to thank her for saving your life and helping you to be here today with me." I blushed very dark but hugged Ikuto.

Ikuto's last move however, I didn't expect. Ikuto put his hand on my shoulder and promised me.

"I'll protect you from hideous people like that, Amu." And with that Ikuto smiled. I smiled at him too and hugged him.

I narrowed my eyes stubbornly," You still have to act like you hate me if you see me and you're with people." Ikuto looked genuinely disappointed.

"But Amu! I want to be your friend!" This only made me smile.

"Good to know. FYI, friends don't try to rape friends so never do that." Ikuto laughed with me and it felt really odd making a joke about my worst memory but Ikuto understood so I wasn't alone now.

Ikuto's POV

So now I know Amu's OTHER secret and feel horrible. One reason I feel horrible is because I scared the life out of her and another reason is because I can't act like she's my friend. Oh well, I'll find some way to let my friends see me with her.

I smirked to myself as I walked home. Maybe they could come to tutoring one day. Haha like that'd happen. I stopped walking on the sidewalk. Since I know that Amu is Amu and not Hinamori more so, does that mean she'll dress like her normal self and not her disguise at tutoring?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, confession. I wrote Loser Like Me chapter 3 exactly after I finished chapter 2 but I wanted you guys to wait for it eagerly! Gomen and ENNNJJJOOOYYY!

Disclaimer: I do not own SHUGO CHARA! (｡-_-｡) *sigh*  
>******************************<p>

Amu's POV

I supposed I didn't have to make an effort to be a geek since Tsukiyomi knew my secret now. I sighed as I dressed in a black miniskirt, pinks knee socks, combat boots, and a one tight pink one shoulder with the word 'Dream' on it in black.

The doorbell rang and I prayed I answered it before my dad. I did get to the door first and convinced my dad to go to take more pictures of Ami. I opened the door and hid my excitement behind an annoyed look.

"I know you're happy to see me and to talk to someone who knows you're secret." Ikuto said with a smug look on his face. The corner of my mouth twitched and it formed a small smile. I turned away because my face was heating up as Ikuto smirked triumphantly.

I waved Ikuto up to my room and started talking about how annoying everyone at school is.

"Saaya threatened my once. Because you evidently looked at me during lunch without insulting me."

Ikuto stopped his continuous checking me out's and spoke," She threatened you? How recent was this?"

"Last week." I gave Ikuto a Why-The-Frick-Does-It-Matter look.

"That was cause I was wondering about if there's a different side of you. Now I know though so I have to warn you I'll be staring at you a lot now."

I felt my face get hot and I turned quickly to open the doors of my room. Ikuto's jaw slacked as he stared in awe. My room was very punk. Hot pink walls with one black, cute skull patterns, and music CDs EVERYWHERE.

"So you do sing... Are you any good?" I nodded and kinda shrugged a bit. I had a killer voice but I'm not gonna brag.

Ikuto began to scan my room and also found my running shoes," And you work out?" I nodded.

Ikuto smiled almost then it changed to a smirk as he bent down to reach my face," Looks like sessions over and we get to have some fun." I took a step back from Ikuto's dangerously close face and fell on my bed.

Ikuto crawled on top of me and nuzzled my neck. I shivered at the touch of his hair on my skin. My body tensed when he let his lips trail from my chin to the corner of my lips. Ikuto stayed right there as I stayed paralyzed by shock. I only snapped out of my trance when Ikuto playfully licked the corner of my lips.

I screamed which sent Ikuto into a laughing fit which lasted long enough for me to think of a way to screw with his mind a little.

I bent down towards Ikuto and started to twirl a lock of his hair. I whispered in his ear," That's all I get for a whole hour? We have plenty of time for more." I heard Ikuto's nearly inaudible gulp. I put my hands on his chest and sat in his lap. Ikuto refrained from moving an inch as I got my revenge.

I kissed Ikuto's forehead, both cheeks, and his nose and stopped right as my lips were about to collide with his. I breathed on Ikuto once and he lunged forward to meet my lips. Ikuto hungrily kissed me for a few quick seconds and then pulled away and glared at me as he saw, I was laughing my ass off.

"Are you happy?" Ikuto growled.

I finished laughing and wiped tears off my face," You, my friend, need to get your hormones in check before I file a sexual harassment complaint."

Ikuto smirked, causing me to laugh more nervously," If I do remember correctly, you kissed me to so you were pretty much asking for it."

My mouth gaped open," Why would I want you to kiss me?"

Ikuto leaned back against my bed," Well most of the school body does, even some guys I'm sure. I'm simply irresistible."

I used my foot to shove his body off the bed and Ikuto fell to the ground with a loud thump," Those who are conceited and take there looks for granted must be terminated." I said in a Terminator voice.

Ikuto laughed and dodged me as I chased him around my room. Ikuto jumped onto the balcony and let his body fall back. I screamed as I sprinted towards the railing. I gazed over and Ikuto busted out laughing when he saw my face.

Ikuto held his arms out in front of him," Jump, I'll catch you."

I shook my head in fear.

"If you don't I'll embarrass you in front of the whole neighborhood." I gazed out to the many people in their front lawns. But what could Ikuto do?

I shook my head again and Ikuto's voice boomed," Amu, my princess, let us run away together into a majestic sunset! On my unicorn named Rainbow Dreams!"

Half of my felt like laughing my ass off and the other half felt like throwing an axe at Ikuto's head. I sat on the railing facing the yard and closed my eyes. I pushed myself off the railing held myself tight.

I sighed as I felt Ikuto's arms cradling me. I didn't think he wasn't going to catch me, I had faith in him somehow, even though this is my first day being myself with him.

"You didn't even scream... I'm not satisfied." I raised my eyebrow questionably. Then Ikuto's smirk was placed on his face as he turned me upside down.

"IKUTO PUT ME DOWN!" I clung to my skirt so it wouldn't flip over and expose my underwear.

Ikuto flipped me back over and the second my feet touched the ground I grabbed the garden house on the side of my house and turned the water on, the nozzle facing Ikuto.

Ikuto stood before me looking like a pathetic drenched cat who was ready to scratch my eyes out. I strided away but when you're laughing your butt off while running it tends to get a bit hard to breathe.

I stopped to take a loooong breath and Ikuto grabbed me and started tickling me," Ikuto, breathing is important!" I lay on the ground panting and finally I let Ikuto help me up.

Ikuto put crossed his arms triumphantly and asked," What do you want to do today? We have about forty-five minutes."

I knew no one would assume I, of all people, was Hinamori Amu so I didn't mind going out in public," Um...this is kind of random but can we go to the park? There's an ice cream stand that I've wanted to go to since I was last there!" Ikuto chuckled at my childishness.

"You want ice cream? Oh I see, you just want to share some with the great Tsukyomi Ikuto." Ikuto held his head high and held a smug smile on his face as well.

"Ooooor I could want a second cone because NO WAY AM I GOING TO SHARE MY ICE CREAM AT ALL! Mine!" I flung my arms up and started speed walking in the direction of the park.

Ikuto followed and he began to ask me questions about myself, a lot. As if he didn't know my biggest secret," What's your worst nightmare?" I turned my head towards Ikuto shocked and managed to step on my foot and fall while doing so.

I got up while rejecting Ikuto's help and walked faster towards the park with my head down. As I sped into the packed park and shoved past families and couples with Ikuto close behind. I rammed my head into a guy I supposed... by the impact. I looked up and my eyes met the much unforeseen horror.

A lean blonde-haired boy with an egoistic smirk on his face gazed down at me knowingly," Why hello, Hinamori-san."

No... HOW! Why?

A/N: BTW I've already pretty much said it but: I got this idea from a song I listened to and a video my friend showed me. Weird combination but true. I looked over Hiding Behind Glasses and I'm not going to make it just like it. So please stop saying this is like Hiding Behind Glasses, because I didn't make it to be.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: CHAPTER 5! I like that number... five... ~SPECIAL ALERT!~Yeah so I'd like to take requests for what you want to happen! It could be anything! And I'll write a chapter or scene or whatever that'll say it's specially dedicated to you! ~SPECIAL ALERT OVER~

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! How many time have I got to say it before you understand my heartache?!

Ikuto's POV

I saw Amu head butt into a girly looking guy's chest. That alone didn't make me happy, but then Amu gazed up at him as if she knew him. As if she was afraid of him. But what really set me off was the look on the girly guy's face; a smug, obnoxious smirk plastered.

I finally understood Amu was uncomfortable so I walked towards her," Amu do you know him?" I whispered almost inaudibly. Amu kept her frozen state, eyes locked on the ground with a scared appearance.

The girly guy seemed to laugh at Amu," Are you in any relation with Hinamori?" I glared suspiciously at the annoying blonde.

I grabbed Amu's stiff hand and held my head confidently," Yes, Amu is my girlfriend." Amu's head turned to look at me worriedly like I'd just signed my own death wish. "Who are you to ask anyways?"

He stuck out his hand and said," Hotori Tadase. Amu and I used to know each other very well." I stood with my harsh glare still fixed on him. He pulled his hand back and looked back to Amu. "See you again. Amu." He walked away and Amu's hand twitched slightly in mine.

"Amu, what's up? You're kinda concerning me." Amu's hand moved to her face, which was facing the ground, to wipe some tears that were flooding her eyes.

Amu finally lifted her head and forced a smile on her face," He's no one. Let's not talk about him, he's not important." Amu and I proceeded to get ice cream and after much argument we got two cones instead of one. The whole time we were at the park and when I walked her home, Amu looked over her shoulder and in every other direction. Even higher up, like on tops of buildings.

"Paranoid much?" Amu jumped at my accusation and laughed awkwardly.

"Haha yeah r-right, nah I'm just... just um look-king at the scenery around the city! I normally don't pay attention to it and keep my head low." I understood and her reason sounded legit so I stopped worrying and waved bye when we got to her house.

Other than Amu's beauty, she was also cool and fun to tease and a pretty positive person. She was really talkative and acted cute sometimes. If the school saw the real her, she'd probably be more popular than Utau maybe.

Amu's POV

After Ikuto left I rushed into my mom's bedroom where she was folding laundry," Mom, he's out and back and he had the nerve to talk to me! His fae was just as horrible as I remember it from that night! Why is he here? How could he be out so early?!" My mom dropped her basket of clothes and hugged me closely as my tears stained her shirt.

"Amu I don't know why. Maybe you should go to the police station and check it out. Normally they wouldn't give out info like that but considering it's you, they should make an exception. Go with Ikuto maybe." I nodded my head and snuggled closer to my mom until I fell asleep.

I woke up at five am probably because I feel asleep before nine last night. I had six hours until Ikuto came over to... hang out I guess. My mom has to sign off on a sheet for everyday he comes over so Ikuto still has to come over every week day.

I got hurriedly dressed in sweatpants and a baggy hoodie. I put the hood over my head and tucked my hair in it. I pulled on my sneakers and drove to the police station. No way was I gonna let Ikuto know who Tadase was and make him worry more. I pulled my hood off when I got into the building and the policeman at the front desk looked at me strangely. Probably since it was six in the morning.

"Can I help you, miss?" I walked to the desk and sighed.

"There was a case about four teenage boys accused for attempted rape and I was hoping I could get some clarification about their current location. I'm sure they're still locked up but I wanted to make sure."

The policeman eyed me suspiciously," I can't give out that information to just anyone. Who are you?" I hated talking about this.

"If you look for case number three-oh-six-nine, you'll find mention of the name 'Hinamori Amu'. That's me." The policeman went to the back and I heard file cabinets opening and closing. After a few minutes he returned.

"Do you have any proof of your identity?" I nodded.

"I have my driver's license and by the way I have already seen the case file when the case was first opened." I showed him my driver's license and he threw me the file. I sat down in one of the chairs in the lobby and searched threw it.

I muttered under my breath as I read the headlines," Evidence. Rope, duct tape, samples from the scene, clothing. Suspects. Hotori Tadase, Yoshida Hi-" My eyes stopped as they fell on the suspects current status. It had been update just last week.

My breath hitched as I read on still whispering," Three of the four convicted suspects still held at the... No evidence against Hotori Tadase was found at the scene. Only the witness/victim of the crime's testimony was evidence."

I stood up," THAT'S CAUSE HE WAS THE ONE ORDERING THE OTHERS TO DO AWFUL THINGS!" I sunk to the ground," He did hurt me, the only evidence would be my body! He can't be free to go wherever he wants!"

I threw the file back on the desk as I ran to my car crying. My world stopped as I gazed at the figure leaning on my car," I figured you'd go looking for answers. I'm a free man now Amu. And I intend to get what I want." I grabbed my keys from my pocket and walked to the front car door shaking.

I unlocked the door without taking my eyes off him," There's nothing you can do now, Tadase. Not in a police department parking lot." I got in the car and began to slam the door shut.

Tadase's hand caught it and he lowered his head to my ear," Not now. Later." My eyes widened and I slammed the door and drove in Tadase's direction but he jumped out of the way.

"Damn you, Hinamori!" I sped away and ran into my house. I jumped onto my bed and covered my head with the comforter.

Ikuto's POV

I arrived at Amu's house and her mom told me she was asleep so I climbed the stairs to her room. I opened her door and saw Amu spread out across her bed, asleep. Her pink hair had fallen in her face a bit so I brushed it away. I noticed her face looked exhausted.

"Amu, it's time for tutoring. Why're you still asleep?" I shook Amu slightly and she groggily sat up. Her eyes were red and her face was tear-stained.

"I-Ikuto? What're you doing here so early?" I chuckled.

"It's eleven already, Strawberry. Are you feeling okay? You look kind of sick." Amu forced a sleepy smile at me.

"No, I'm fine I just had a nightmare in the middle of night which scared me and I had trouble getting back to sleep." That made sense I suppose.

"But what about the tear-stains on your face?" Amu's hand shot up to her face. She laughed shakily.

"I guess the dream was so scary I cried in my sleep. I'm weird like that." Amu laughed it off so I laughed with her too. "Let me get dressed and ready and I'll meet you downstairs."

I fake pouted," Can't I wait for you right here?" Amu glared at me and I dropped my fake sadness and smirked at her. I closed Amu's door behind me and went to sit down in the living room. Amu must've had a bad nightmare. I wonder what about... Well I shouldn't pry, she may not want to talk about it.

Amu ran down the steps nosily wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with white trimming around the neck and sleeves and a white skirt. A strand of her hair was braided and pulled back with the rest of her hair into a side ponytail. She looked really cute and out of her usual style.

"You're not wearing any black or pink and you're outfit is like the opposite of punk. Don't get me wrong, I like it but I was just wondering why you went for a different style." Amu blushed at my smirk.

"It's not for you! I just wanted to wear something different. I like cute clothes too you know!" She puffed out her cheeks which made me laugh.

I ruffled her hair and squatted down to her height so my face was directly in front of her's ," What do you want to do today, Strawberry?"

"Stop calling me strawberry! And I was hoping to go to this expo at the mall. There's a big thing there where a bunch of people are selling stuff from different countries! I especially wanted to try the food." Amu smiled sweetly at me. I knew she was trying to be sweet so I would agree to go with her.

"Okay, I'll go but on one condition." Amu waited for me to name her poison," You have to hold hands with me the whole time. I don't want you getting lost of being kidnapped." Amu blushed but nodded. I don't think I could ever get tired of that blush.

We got out of Amu's car and she immediately made a move to take off into the mall. I, however, grabbed her hand and yanked her back. I shook my finger at her," Don't forget our deal."

Amu flushed red," Fine but don't slow me down." We were flying past tables so fast I wondered how Amu was looking at all the merchandise. Amu stopped abruptly and I bumped into her back, but she was unfazed as her eyes stayed transfixed on something.

Amu began walking towards a vendor who sold jewelry. Now that I thought about it, Amu never wore jewelry. Unless you count her x-clip. I watched her point at a necklace that looked like a lock and had a silver chain. Next to it was a matching key necklace. I don't understand how she saw them though because it was on the bottom shelf of the glass counter.

Amu batted her eyelashes up at the salesman," How much are these necklaces?"

The man smiled slyly and replied," Ninety including tax for both and fifty including tax for one." My eyes widened; poor Amu wouldn't be able to get it. It's way to expensive.

Amu smiled enthusiastically," Great! I may as well buy both! It's a better deal this way." Amu got out her wallet and I saw she had debit and credit cards and plenty of twenties and fifties.

Amu paid for the necklaces and the man wrapped them up for her. I eyed her amused," Amu, how do you have so much money? You acted like ninety bucks was a bargain."

Amu looked at me like I was stupid," I haven't had any friends for over a year now. You think I just sit at home? No I use my extra time to work. I've earned quite a lot too!" I should've known. Amu wasn't a lazy kind of person. She worked out every morning and took singing lessons, she dedicates a lot of her time to improving herself.

I smirked," I'm impressed. But two questions. One, what are you gonna do with two necklaces? And two, whats your job?"

Amu looked away from my eyes nervously and dug into the bag," Here. You don't have to wear it but I don't need it anyways." Amu handed me the key necklace and I smirked at her. I took off my violin case and opened the chain and clasped it around the handle.

"There," Ami smiled appreciatively," It actually looks nice. Now answer my other question."

Amu looked around quickly," M-m-my job-b?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Chapter six! What's Amu's job?! I dunno! Seriously I haven't found out myself yet but I'll find out before I continue with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, I DO NOT own Shugo Chara.

Amu's POV

"M-m-my job-b?!" I cursed Ikuto in my head. He didn't need to know. I'll just tell him some boring job. That way he won't try to visit me. "Ya know, ha ha, just a plain job at a store place shop thing…" I smiled awkwardly and Ikuto gave me a face to show he clearly wasn't buying it.

"Okay, you don't want to tell me? I'll find out somehow, I'm sure you don't doubt that." Ikuto smirked devilishly at me and my face got hot. Now I have to worry about him constantly interrogating me and stalking me… more than usual!

"Anyways, I don't need both of these necklaces. Here, you can have this one, as thanks for listening to my stories and being my friend." I smiled at him and he actually gave a genuine smile back. Those were rare for Ikuto, so it only made me smile more. He took it and put it his pocket.

"We can wear them later. You still have more shopping to do." Ikuto and I spent forever just walking around trying weird delicacies from other countries. Ikuto even made a joke about these hot dogs like things from England called bangers. I was getting used to his humor more and more every time we hung out. I was stuffed and mine and Ikuto's hands were full from stuff I'd bought and a few he'd even bought as well.

We were walking out of the mall when Ikuto suggested something unexpected," Want to hang out at my house?"

I was completely shocked," But what about your parents? And Utau?!" Ikuto chuckled at my excitement.

"My parents left for some business meeting, they work together. They'll be home tomorrow. And Utau is at a spa for the weekend." I smiled and jumped up and down a bit.

"Awesome! I get to see where you live now!" It didn't really both me that we'd be alone. Ikuto started leading us towards his house and by the time we got there, I was exhausted from dragging all my bags there. Ikuto went to go put the colder food bags in the fridge while I took an unauthorized tour of his house. It was pretty big and didn't look very warm and homey. I found what I expected to be Ikuto's room and jumped face first into his comfy silk sheets. I was passed out in no time.

Ikuto's POV

I finally finished putting our cold stuff away, Amu bought too much food, and I wandered my gloomy house in search of Amu. I heard slight whimpering and crying and followed the noise into my bed room where Amu was curled up on my bed, obviously terrified from a bad dream she was having. I went to shake her away. She kept hitting me though and started screaming.

"No! Don't touch me! Get away from me! Stop them Tadase!" My eyes widened and I shook her harder but she kept thinking it was part of her dream," Why would you do this to me?! Stop… please...," I finally smacked her awake and Amu sat up abruptly. She looked at me through the little amount of light coming through my bedroom windows and began to cry.

I held her as she sobbed into my chest," I could still feel them touching me, doing awful things. I could hear his voice telling them to do more and make it more painful. Ikuto, I could still feel it after all this time." Amu looked up at me, her eyes glossed over. She looked vulnerable, helpless, not the Amu I've seen at tutoring.

I swallowed and tried to sound strong," What exactly did they do to you?" Amu cried more at my question.

"They c-cut my some with a knife and threatened to rape me, but they didn't ever get the chance to." I nodded, these people were the worst.

"In your sleep you said the name Tadase. Why?" Amu looked at me terrified.

"Ikuto…he was giving them the orders. He was the boy I went on the date with. He planned everything." I had never wanted to kill anyone more.

"When you told me about that night before, you said they hurt you _and_ played with you. What did you mean by 'played with you'?" Amu clutched on to me tighter.

"They t-touched me i-in plac-c-ces with their h-hands and e-e-e-even mouths-s and st-stared at me and-d just-t violated m-me…," I looked down at her head in horror," And worst of all, they left their mark mentally. I can still feel their touches no matter what. When I screamed, they only got more pleasure from it. Make me forget Ikuto, please…" I looked at her sympathizing.

"Amu, I don't want to do this to you while you are vulnerable and can't think straight. It isn't right. You don't know what you're asking," I said sternly, hoping she'd understand and get into her right mind.

What I didn't expect was for her to scream at me," I know what I'm asking! I want you to do it because I trust you! I really like you! I have had this dream so many times and I want to forget the feeling that I have every time it occurs! Please Ikuto… I know what I'm asking. You don't have to have sex with me. I just want to feel what it's like with someone you care for." I couldn't say no anymore. Amu really wanted this. She really cared about me and was genuinely asking for me to help heal her.

Amu's POV

I really wanted Ikuto to do this; I'm just sorry I'm making him feel like he has to. He began taking off my shirt and then my shorts. He stared at my body for a while with a strange face on.

"Amu, you look amazing. Even your scars. You're beautiful." I had heard people tell me many times that I'm beautiful but this time it struck me to the core. It felt special when Ikuto said it. I let out a tear but smiled ever so slightly. Ikuto left my bra and underwear on for now and hugged me tightly. He gave me one last look.

"I'm not going to have sex with you right now Amu. But I will help you forget." I nodded. Ikuto began to kiss my body all over. Moving his hands to feel every curve, every area he thought the boys from that time could have possible touched. He finally proceeded to take off my bra and licked and sucked and bit and touched me all over. It was completely different from that night. I felt pleasure and comfort.

I felt slightly more nervous when Ikuto went to take my underwear off. But after he told me it was okay, I obliged and he used his fingers to penetrate me. I moaned when he hit that one spot and my breathing quickened and got heavier. It was amazing; doing this with someone you care for. Ikuto continued to use his mouth as I screamed out. I covered my mouth embarrassedly but in truth, I was the happiest I'd ever felt since that night. Eventually after I had… released a few times, Ikuto stopped and planted a sweet kiss on my lips and we drifted off to sleep on his bed.

We woke up not too late in the afternoon later that day. I was confused for a second on why I was in Ikuto's room, naked and clinging to Ikuto but I remembered shortly and shook him awake. I covered myself with a bed sheet and he woke up groggily.

"Oh, you're awake now. You want to shower?" I blushed uncontrollably at what had happened but Ikuto didn't seem bothered. I nodded at his shower offer and walked into his bathroom while he looked away. I went to turn it on the shower but it had three unlabeled knobs. I poked my head out the door bashfully.

"Um, Ikuto, how do you turn this on and off?" He laughed lightly and moved to get up," Wait! I'm not covered."

"Don't worry, I won't look. Besides, I've already seen you."I blushed and gestured for him to come in. As promised, he taught me how to turn it on and off and make it warmer and cooler without looking at me. After he left the bathroom, not before he made a few jokes at me being dumb because I don't know how to figure out a shower, I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time. I was covered with sweat and… other stuff and not to mention some darker spots where Ikuto had left hickeys.

I took a pleasant shower and sang some even. I remembered every bit of Ikuto's touches. I smiled at the thought. When I got out of the shower, Ikuto had placed some of his clothes on the counter. Some black basketball shorts and a green t-shirt. I put them on along with my underwear we had managed to keep clean. I exited the bathroom and saw Ikuto reading some magazine.

"You really do have a nice voice. You should sing more often." He gave a small smile and got out of the chair he was sitting in.

I felt bad about pressuring him in a way so I tried to be helpful," Do you want me to do any laundry?" I mainly meant that towards the bed.

Ikuto smirked," No, I can manage. We should start walking you home. We've been out for almost six hours." I shrugged. My mom would be glad I was out with Ikuto, he's my only friend and she adores him. I started to gather my things when Ikuto held me from behind.

"Are we going to talk about this Amu?" I instantly felt very nervous.

"W-w-what's there to talk about?" Ikuto furrowed his brow, I sighed," Fine. I'm sorry for pressuring you into doing that for me Ikuto. And thank you, really. I honestly think it helped a whole lot."

He smirked wider," No problem Amu. I was glad to help. Maybe you can return the favor sometime." I laughed nervously as if I really believed he was joking.

"Anyways, I'm glad it was you." I began to walk out of his room to get my food I'd purchased out of the fridge when he grabbed my hand.

I looked back at Ikuto and he had wide eyes," Why me?"

I blushed," Because I care for you Ikuto. I l-like you… a l-lot." I looked away but Ikuto spun me around into his arms.

"I like you too Amu. A lot." He smiled and kissed me.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so into writing right now. You guys have no idea. So enjoy the updates while they last. I'm going on vacation Thursday so it'll be a while…SORRY! OH and thanks to Nanami (a guest) who helped me think of Amu's job. YOU ROCK!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA?! MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A LIE!

Amu's POV

Ikuto walked my home in an awkward silence after we both confessed to each other. We've had only a short time together but I know I can trust him now. He gave me a quick hug and kiss goodbye and left. After a few steps he turned around and turned around and waved goodbye, I thought that was cute of him. When I went inside my mother was fixing dinner.

"Evening Mama. Here is the awesome food I got at the expo!" I enthused. Mama got excited and took everything out of the bags to look at them and then put away.

"What is this called Amu-chan?" She was pointing to some food in a package, premade.

I smiled wide," That's some schnitzel! It's from Germany. It was my favorite." Mama smiled and kept looking at items and putting them away as she did. I sat down and checked my phone, Ikuto had texted me, telling me he was getting into a bath and wished I was there. I sent him back a not so nice text, needless to say.

Mama paused what she was doing," Amu-chan, what's this? Not food." She laughed shortly and handed me my locket necklace. I grinned at it; Ikuto and I had matching necklaces. I wonder if he'd wear his.

~Text Message ~

To: Ikuto 3

I almost forgot about my necklace. It matched yours, you know? Not that I expect you to wear it, it's okay if you don't! I mean, I made you take it, so I understand…

~End of Text Message~

I didn't want to make him feel obligated. I hope he wants to wear it though. I've already made him do enough today. I blushed hard at the thought. Ikuto had turned me on so much. He was the best friend ever to help me like that. Wait…are we still friends? My phone pinged and I checked it.

~Text Message~

From: Ikuto 3

Of course I'll wear it. I think it's great that we have matching necklaces since we're boyfriend and girlfriend. That way guys will know you're all mine. ;)

~End of Text Message~

I sighed happily, he said we're dating. Now I don't have to ask him; that'd be embarrassing. We continued texting until I told him I had to eat.

My mom put a bowl of rice, some veggies, and some udon in front of me and we both started to eat dinner. "So, are you texting Ikuto, Amu?" I choked on my food.

"S-s-so what if I a-am?" Mama giggled at my flustered reaction.

"How are things between you and Ikuto? I really think he's perfect for you. And I know he really cares for you." I couldn't believe it. Here was my mom, fangirling over me and Ikuto. Like we're her OTP or something. (lol)

"Well we'll see tomorrow when Ikuto comes over." I didn't think Ikuto would want me telling her without him.

"Amu-chan, tomorrow is the weekend and you have work. Most importantly, Ikuto doesn't have to tutor you tomorrow," She frowned. I realized suddenly and texted Ikuto at the table.

~Text Message~

To: Ikuto 3

Would you like to come over tomorrow for a while? I have to go to work later though.

~End of Text Message~

I twiddled my thumbs and my mom stared at me suspiciously. I smiled reassuringly and eagerly checked my phone when it dinged.

~Text Message~

From: Ikuto 3

Sure, Amu-koi . I'm glad and surprised you asked. I'll come inside for a while but I want to take you out somewhere too.

~End of Text Message~

"Ikuto and I are going to hang out tomorrow. He'll come in to say hello for a while but then we'll head out. I don't know where though." Mama nodded and we finished the meal with small talk; mainly her telling me about her day.

I went to sleep later that night, dreaming about tomorrow with Ikuto and not, for the first time in almost a year, about the incident.

Ikuto's POV

I woke up the next morning early, not on purpose though. I hate waking up early on weekends. I was just excited to go see my Strawberry today. I showered and got changed into black skinny jeans and a midnight blue shirt that had a few buttons at the top, unbuttoned of course. I thought I looked good enough to stand next to Amu now, thus satisfied. Then the key necklace Amu gave me caught my eye. I took it and clasped it around my belt loop. It was actually a pretty nice touch.

I still had an hour or so until I went to pick up Amu so I went downstairs to eat. Utau was already down there, in a grumpy mood since she had to wake up early for a fundraiser she's helping at.

"Morning, Satan." Utau glared my way and threw her fork at me, missing. I chuckled and grabbed some toast and an apple, sitting across from her.

She stopped munching on her toast and looked questionably at me," What's that necklace chain-thing you have on you? It's a key…" She was obviously suspicious.

"You'll find out later as long as you meet me at the amusement park with everyone else like I told you too." She nodded agreeing. Utau would do anything to find out people's secrets. Especially if it included a day at the amusement park with her friends.

I rose from the table after wasting time, lazily sipping my milk. "Don't forget to make sure everyone is at the entrance by twelve… and don't invite Saaya."

"Like hell I'd do that!" I laughed and walked out the door. It was ten and I told Amu I'd be over around ten-thirty. After a few blocks, Amu's house came into view and I felt like running towards it. My heart sped up a bit, but I checked, my watch and it was only ten-ten. I hit myself in the head. Amu was going to think I was too eager. She might not even be ready!

I hesitantly knocked on the door and Amu's mom cheerfully answered with the biggest grin ever," Morning Ikuto-kun! Amu is almost done getting ready. But don't worry, I expected you this early. Amu was having trouble getting dressed earlier, she kept asking me which outfit looked best on her. It was so cute to see her flustered about you like that!" She smiled more and more and had sparkles everywhere.

"Mama! D-don't go t-telling I-Ikuto lies!" Amu emerged from upstairs. She was blushing a dark pink as I looked her up and down. He looked beautiful wearing a yellow skirt and a light pink halter. Her gorgeous pink locks were put up to the side to wear it kind of spiked out and her bangs hung down. She was also wearing the lock necklace around her neck.

I kept staring at her until Amu hit me on the side of my head," Pay attention! I said, don't you have something to tell Mama?" I finally looked away and smiled. I faced her mother and bowed.

"I would like permission to date your daughter." Amu and I stood nervously while Amu's mother stood transfixed with the oddest face on; only making the suspense worse.

Midori finally exploded," KYAAAAAAAA! OF COURSE YOU CAN DATE MY AMU-CHAN!" We jumped away from her as she had a mini freak out.

"Amu, I think your mom likes us together too much…." Amu nodded beside me as we watched Midori run around crazily.

I went to open the door for Amu and as we walked out, Amu yelled," We're leaving Mama!"

"Goodbye you too lovebirds! Have a wonderful day! Oh, Honey! Did I wake you? AMU-CHAN IS DATING IKUTO-KUN!" Amu and I both sweatdropped as we overheard Midori spread the news.

We began to walk peacefully down the street; it was only eleven so I had a little time to waste. Amu spoke up," You wore the key necklace," she smiled up at me as I grabbed her hand," I'm glad."

"So where are we headed today? Don't forget I have to be home by seven so I can head to work." I nodded, I hadn't forgotten.

"For now we're just wasting time until my surprise," Amu looked up at me with her eyes sparkling," I won't tell you. You just have to wait until twelve." She began to out until she realized it wasn't that long until then. After walking around and sitting on the park fountain and listening to street musicians for a while, we began to walk towards the amusement park. There, Amu would meet all my friends.

The park came into view, Amu looked up at me with huge eyes and I nodded. She jumped happily and grabbed onto my arm. I laughed at her childish reaction. "That isn't the surprise Amu."

She tilted her head slightly, "Then what is?"

I gestured towards the entrance where my friends were waiting to us at. Not that they knew Amu was coming. When Amu saw them, she freaked and looked up at me scared,

"It's okay Amu. Just be yourself. They won't know it's you. We'll just tell them you're first name. I just want them to meet you and see how amazing you are first." Amu nervously grinned at me and we proceeded towards my friends.

"Yo, everyone. This is Amu, my girlfriend."


End file.
